First Impressions Are Everything 2
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Okay so some chapters from First Impressions are everything randomly got deleted! Here they are. Sorry
1. A Meeting Over Vegetables Part 1

**I thought it would be cool for me to come up with some other ways Misaki and Usagi met. Misaki might have a different attitude towards Usagi. I can still make him his spazztastic self, but he could also not be too afraid to admit his feelings to Usagi. So if Misaki hadn't walked in that fateful and seen Usagi attempting to kanoodle with his dumb brother...how would they have met?**

I stood in the grocery store staring at the same things over and over again. If I passed out one more time Aikawa would just kill me. It didn't occur to me I had never made anything other than coffee, and I didn't know how to make any meals let alone what ingredients to make one with. It seemed like anything I would reach for was wrong.

"Do you need help with something?" Ah. This guy. He'd caught my attention when I first walked in. Everyone who worked here was a girl except for him. He looked girly with his big green eyes, pouty lips, and clipped back hair. He was also wearing a pick apron and cleaning vegetables with weird intensity when I walked in. I never liked guys who looked like him, but I felt a strange attraction to him from the moment I looked at him. I looked at his nametag. Takahashi.

I stared harder. Takahiro's brother. He couldn't be the same one from the wedding could he. That guy definitely didn't look like this. The same eyes though...I remember that night he was wearing all white. Every piece of his suite was white. He looked very good. His crazy hair was slicked back. He had a feminine face with strong features especially those eyes.

Girls were lingering around his table all night. He was staring into the crowd with little to no interest. I almost didn't believe he was the idiot Takahiro had always described to me. Actually he seemed rather cruel. I understood why after watching a girl approach him. She asked him to dance. He replied "I asked you to dance in middle school, but you rejected me in front of everyone. I'd rather not inflict the same pain on you if you don't mind." Then he went back to staring blankly into the crowd of everyone having fun. Everyone but me. The person I loved was being stolen.

Takahiro introduced us briefly after that. "This is my kid brother Misaki. Misaki, Usagi-san." His face lit up in an unexpected smile. It was cute. After I'd seen him scowl all night I thought he had no feelings. He left us at the table there. His frown reappeared once his brother walked away.

"Well Usagi-san, do you believe this will only end in someone being hurt? Your eyes say you do. Don't worry my brother wouldn't notice if you told him you loved him." It shocked me so much that he realized. I was more intrigued than anything. "You're a better person than me." After he said that I handed him a drink.

"You won't feel anything after this. That's how I am coping." He only smiled and sipped on the drink all night while staring blankly at everyone the same way. I was vaguely aware of Misaki suggesting things.

"Misaki I almost didn't notice you without the fancy suit." He looked at me for a minute and then smiled.

"Ah! Usagi-san. Well you look more comfortable today too. I get out of work in a couple minutes...why don't you have dinner with me instead?"

Misaki lived across the street from the grocery store in a place I would never live in. It wasn't bad, just cramped to say the least. An old couch was crammed into his small living room which was filled in every corner with manga. I saw The Kan and a couple girly things. It ranged from crazy action shows to paranormal things and just romances. He had a computer shoved in one corner and a small TV on a table.

His room was neat and tidy. A pretty big bed for a small person that probably used to be Takahiro's. It was filled with books too. These were mostly school books and practice work books. There were a couple papers about M University crumpled up and thrown in the trash can. I was about to bring it up when I saw a paper pinned to his wall that looked well used. Culinary arts. So that's what he really wanted to do.

The only way I could help was with money. I had plenty and barely anything to spend it on anyway. Misaki didn't seem to have a phone, cable, or a reliable computer. Tomorrow I'd have to pay a surprise visit here or something.

His bathroom was decorated with frogs. Everything seemed so...Misaki. He was someone that really couldn't be described with a couple words. He was just him and that was that. I didn't know him well yet, but I knew myself well enough. I wanted him. I was 28 and hadn't really had a relationship that wasn't a fling. The way I liked other people was different from the way I felt about Misaki now. I realize that what I wanted with Takahiro could've been with anyone. I just wanted to be in love.

I found it ironic not only did I have a serious crush on my best friend's brother, but that I was just moping over loving him yesterday. I sat on Misaki's couch with my hands clasped together tight. I wouldn't do anything to push Misaki away. After all he probably wasn't into guys if he was anything like Takahiro. I would have to test that though.

"So Misaki you must have a girlfriend by now." I mentioned this casually while we were eating. He spit water everywhere and then laughed. I tried not to smile and failed. "What?"

"I'm sorry. It's a natural question. I guess I always wanted a girlfriend...when I invited some people from school to Nii-chan's wedding I figured something would happen. Something did. I realized how people were. The girls that would never talk to me sat around my table because Nii-chan's wife Manami wanted everyone looking a certain way at her wedding. I'm not a different person because of how I looked. If they didn't like me before they shouldn't have bothered then." With a sigh he relaxed again. "How have you been? Something's changed."

"Yes. I realized I had a meaningless crush all these years. At first I was mad because I wasted my time, but now I am glad I was around. I also realized how easily I can fall for someone." Misaki glanced up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I already like you. This is entirely different though." It was quiet for a while. Misaki just looked like he was thinking though.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, I know you don't feel the same so it doesn't matter."

"No. Not that. I've just never even been with anyone so I'm happy sort of. I just thought that maybe the person who liked me might be a little different. Female to start with."

"You don't need to be with the opposite sex to fall in love Misaki. Maybe I can show you that." He looked panicked for a minute. He looked around a lot. I finally gave up and leaned over the table pulling him forward to meet me and kissed him.


	2. A Meeting Over Vegetables Part 2

**Author's Note: I accidentally put Mahiro instead of Misaki when I picked couples but I changed that. Sorry to all. I swear I had something else to say. Once I get into the flow of things I will suddenly remember...**

I'd never been kissed by anyone before, and I still had my hand to my mouth long after Usagi had left. I sat with my feet tucked under me sinking into the couch. Did I even like guys? I never thought so. It didn't bother me that anyone else did, but that guy had never been me. I'd never even been in any relationship. Why would Usagi want me? I didn't look like Nii-chan. You'd think I wouldn't be his type.

I couldn't dwell on it now. I needed rest so I could work and save my money. Once I was in the shower I calmed down a bit. Usagi just probably slipped and kissed me. Yeah and he grabbed me for support or something. That was it. I was just being silly. He was joking with the whole confession.

Lying in bed I felt better even though I was absolutely lying to myself. I'd gotten good at that lately. If I couldn't pay a bill using a flashlight was funner. If I couldn't eat, some people didn't eat for days at a time. Convincing myself of these things helped in some sort of strange way. And even though I was definitely trying to fool myself it worked enough.

I woke up with the same routine. Get up. Shower. Take too long in the shower. Rush across the street to work. Run back across the street because I forgot my apron. Clock in barely in time. Bag groceries, help old ladies, restock the shelves, give free samples to people who kept using the finger mustache and putting on a different jacket day after day. End of shift. Drag myself home out of tiredness. Open the door. Flop on the couch.

I looked to my side and saw a brand new computer and next to it a phone. I sat up straight and was met face to face with a giant bear. After falling off the couch and possible losing more brain cells I walked over to the belongings that hadn't been here before. _If I am going to keep in touch with you then you'll need something for me to call, right? That computer is also completely needed. How are you supposed to design cakes without the right software? Also when you fall in love with me and need me to stay here I need to work on my books with bear is Suzuki-san by the way. _

_ -Usagi-san_

I read the perfect handwriting a couple times. No way. I couldn't take these things and make him think that I liked him. I couldn't do anything like that. I was about to call Usagi off this stupid phone I couldn't figure out how to work when I noticed another one sitting on the table along with a familiar yellow tie. He was here.

Walking quiet through the hallway I peeked into my room. Usagi was sound asleep on my bed with another bear like Suzuki just smaller. I resisted the urge to break the door down and tried to think rationally. No explanation could form in my head for a situation like this. I stepped in farther and snuck closer to the bed. I had no clue why I was doing this.

Nii-chan had once told me that he tried to wake Usagi up. It earned him a smack in the face and a stream of profantities he would never repeat in his lifetime. Apparently Usagi hit hard and could use colorful language, so accidentally waking him up wouldn't be a good idea. I spotted a book on the floor and opened it. The first page I flipped to had the most detailed sex scene I had ever saw in my life...between two guys. I slapped a hand over my mouth and put it down.

This could not be the guy that decided to like me. I grabbed a spare blanket and headed for the couch. If Usagi was taking the bed I'd just nap on the couch. I didn't want to risk I slap in the face or insults that would make me question my very existance. I was almost asleep when I felt someone close to me. When I opened my eyes Usagi's face was inches from mine.

I panicked anyway even though I knew it was him and instantly tried to sit up. This just earned me a huge bump on my head and a very startled Usagi on top of me. "Ow. Sorry. I knew it was going to be you, but it still surprised me."

"I guess I shouldn't have been standing over you like that. This is better though."

"Wait a second." He closed his eyes. "No! Don't go to sleep!" Usagi tended not to listen to anyone. I finally fell asleep under him after being trapped for hours. I had come up with a plan in those hours. Usagi didn't know me very well yet. He didn't know I was a spazz and got angry at everything because I had kept my patience around it. He'd see it really soon though.


	3. A Meeting Over Vegetables Part 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and everyone who liked the story so far. I would've written more but I fell asleep for a pretty long time. My naps are always like 4 hours...I don't think that's a nap. Misaki is more reserved here, but he is still Misaki so finally his true colors will show because he has barely any patience. **

I woke up to find Misaki in a deep sleep. I'd pinned him to the couch for awhile. It was fun, but I did it because I noticed the dark circles under his eyes getting worse. I wonder how hard he had to work for this place. Every time I thought about I realized that Takahiro would not just kick Misaki out. He was all Takahiro ever talked about before, so if he loved him the same amount he'd offer Misaki a place to stay no matter what.

I silently made my way outside. I lit a cigarette once outside the apartment and leaned over the railing. Taking out my phone I dialed Takahiro's number. We had stayed in contact, but he hadn't said anything about Misaki to me once. Was he just a jerk? Too busy?

"Hey Usagi!" He seemed happy as usual. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just calling to check in and to tell you I've been checking on Misaki lately." I kept my tone casual.

"Oh? Misaki. You know where he's staying?" He doesn't even know Misaki's here. "He took off awhile leaving some note about being on his own for a bit. I'm not sure if I did anything...before he left though I said something I didn't mean to. Misaki has always been sensitive."

"What did you say?" I tried to keep the angry tone out of my voice. "You know he's still a bit of a kid. It must've hurt him if he left."

"I told him he wasn't pulling his weight. It was an accident. I was frustrated because of all the hours I needed to work so that Manami could be out searching for work. It was probably the worst thing I could've said. And now he's gone off somewhere. You know where though?"

"Takahiro it seems to me you don't deserve to know." I thought about hanging up. Instead I gave Takahiro Misaki's new number and chatted a little more before hanging up. I went back in after awhile, but only because the summer heat was beginning to be too much.

When I went to flip on a light nothing happened. I sifted through the mail on the table and found a bunch of warning notices. Misaki was probably only worried about rent. Working at the grocery store probably couldn't cover all his expenses. I opened his bill and called the electric company. A couple hundred dollars later the lights flicked back on.

Misaki sat on the couch angry. He wanted me to just leave everything alone. I could understand the want for independence, but there were times when I wanted someone to help me. I didn't have anyone like that. Obviously Takahiro had hurt Misaki's feelings bad enough for him to rush out as soon as possible.

"Misaki, Takahiro is worried about you. I figured that you might as well keep yourself safe if you really don't want to talk to him. I gave him the number to that phone, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He suddenly stood up. He hands were clenched into little fists.

"Stupid Usagi-san!" He punched me with all his force and it didn't even hurt a little bit, but maybe some acting was in order.

"Ow! Misaki! I was just trying to help." I stood up and turned to leave.

His grip around my waist was actually more impressive than his punch. "Don't go!" He started crying like a baby right there. I wasn't sure what to do. I pushed his arms off me easily. I turned and hugged him.

"I won't go. Don't worry." I found out that it was extremely hard to make Misaki stop crying. I hugged him. I told him he'd be okay a million times. I let him hug Suzuki-san. He still would not stop crying. I started to get discouraged because seeing him like that was really breaking my heart. I tried everything but it wouldn't help. I hated feeling helpless.

Finally I just grabbed Misaki and kissed him. It took awhile but he stopped crying. Eventually he fell asleep, but now I had a problem. He wouldn't let go of me and I had to be at a meeting. He was holding on like his life depended on it. I already knew when my phone started ringing it was Aikawa.

"Hello? Before you freak out I need you Aikawa. You have to come to the apartments across from the supermarket near the flower shop. Room 303." I hung up. It was awhile before she showed up.

"What are you doing!" I put a finger to my lips and turned so she could see Misaki.

"He won't let go." It was the first time that Aikawa didn't know what to say.

"Well who is this?" She walked over quietly and crouched in front of us.

"This is Takahiro's little brother Misaki."

"Ah. The one you hate."

"The one I love now." Before I had somewhat of an attention complex when it came to Takahiro. I always wanted him looking at me. He could only see one thing and that was Misaki. So I hated Misaki for a pretty long time. "We can talk about that later Aikawa. He seriously won't let go." Aikawa tugged at his hands.

"We have to wake him. It's the only way." Misaki stretched and let go of me. I jumped up to get away and he ended up clinging to my leg. After 15 minutes of pulling and squirming I finally got free. I realized I didn't want to go to work though. I took Misaki's keys off his table and put them in my pocket before walking out. He wasn't getting off that easy.


	4. A Meeting Over Vegetables Part 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not writing in a couple days...damn research paper. **

I woke up and it was black outside. The moon wasn't anywhere that I could see. Nights like this you could see the stars clearly, but I prefered the moon. I felt okay. I'd finally caught up on some well needed sleep. I would lie down for hours and hours and never fall asleep with Usagi there I fell asleep almost instantly. I needed to do something about this quick. I'm not sure anyone would approve of a relationship between me and Usagi, but it seemed like one was starting even though I was fighting it.

I sat with my head propped up on Suzuki-san. What would I do if Usagi left me? Would I be lonely? I was before, but I was getting used to having a place to myself. The loneliness would creep in at times, but all I had to do was remind myself of my fight with Takahiro. I'd manage on my own without his help if it was what he wanted.

More than ever I realized it was what I wanted. I was mad at Nii-chan. By raising me himself he'd eventually grown tired of taking care of me. If he didn't want the responsibility he shouldn't have taken it. So it wasn't in a rush that I left home. I had saving and I planned everything out. I'd grown tired of Nii-chan's increasingly annoyed attitude. I had been planning on leaving at some point, not so soon but it didn't matter.

I checked the phone Usagi had installed. There were a couple missed calls from Usagi and one from Nii-chan. I picked up the phone and dialed Nii-chan's number slowly. Just when I was about to hang up the ringing stopped and I heard a familiar groggy voice. "Misaki?"

"It's me." I realized I had nothing to say that wouldn't deepen the rift between us.

"You don't know how worried I've been. I tried reaching you for a while. I just figured you didn't want to be found." You were right.

"I didn't. Not by you." The words popped out of my mouth before I could hold them back. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I hung up quickly and wrapped my arms back around Suzuki-san. _I wish Usagi was here._ That was something even more shocking. How I'd been thinking lately just didn't seem like it was me, or maybe everything before this was a lie.

The door unlocked and Usagi walked in followed by a girl. She was pretty. He didn't seem to care. He flicked the lights on. I hadn't realized how long I'd been sitting in the dark clutching the phone with angry tears running down my face. When Usagi entered I was instantly aware. That just made me angrier, so before I could stop myself I threw that phone with all my strength and watch in break when it crashed into the wall.

"Aikawa...maybe you should go." Usagi looked shocked at first but could hide it well. Aikawa just looked scared.

"He doesn't seem like the same person that was hanging onto you." I wasn't mad enough to not be embarrassed. I think they both mistook it for anger though. "I'll be going now."

Usagi shut the door behind Aikawa and sat down next to me on the couch. I just stared at the pieces of the phone. It was probably something expensive, and now I had to repay Usagi somehow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Seems like I can't control myself lately. Just Nii-chan...and everything else..." I wasn't going to cry again.

"I know it's hard." That was all Usagi said. I could see in his eyes that he did know. The way he was suddenly silent, as if he was thinking gave it away. He knew more than I did about not wanting to be in your own home sometimes. About just wanting run, but having nowhere to run to because no matter what there was always some constant reminder of what you were running from. So I put my hand over his to let him know we were friends.

When he turned to face me I already knew it was too late. My heart wouldn't be pounding so hard if I hadn't already fallen hard. And so I had everything I had wanted so long ago. I want to run and forget it all, but I didn't want to be lonely. I didn't want things to be the way they were in school where I was judged based on appearance. I wanted love. The real kind, not just a crush. It all had crashed on me in a couple short days. I had what I wanted. It didn't come in the package I expected, but it was the right fight for me.

I was scared. I knew Usagi wouldn't just stop with a kiss because he was the type who could realize the change in your eyes. Once he knew I felt the same way about him he felt about me there was no escaping. I got that just looking into his eyes. I'd be okay. I'd be better than I was before. I'd eventually mend things with Nii-chan. I wouldn't be lonely. Now I was happy.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for A Meeting Over Vegetables but more will continue to be added to this story because I have more ideas on how Usagi and Misaki would meet. Next chapter soon...Coffee Beans and Sugar P.1**


	5. Coffee Beans and Sugar Part 1

**Author's Note: Starting the first chapter of this so I don't forget it! **

He worked at the coffee shop standing outside and handing out free samples. Inside he was a waiter. I could tell he'd rather be decorating the cakes though, the way he looked at them. Girls thought he was cute and guys thought he was nice. I came day after day for coffee just to see him. Misaki. He was the brother of a man I once loved.

I was stopping there for the third time today. I had my laptop though. I was tired, but I had a deadline to make. If I kept getting Aikawa into trouble they'd send me a new editor and then I'd be in some trouble. Not everyone was as understanding as my editor. Luckily for me the coffee shop was open 24 hours. Because of their great coffee and desserts people were stopping in all hours of the night. They also let people hang around inside for a while if there were enough tables for customers.

I plugged in my computer and waited for it to boot up. Misaki came around to my table with that smile he always had at this time of night. It was a faded version of his morning shift smile. He was getting tired, but tried not to show it. "Hey, Usagi-san. You want coffee at this time of night?" A pink headband pushed back his crazy hair, his apron matched it. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I have a deadline. I held it off for a while, but now my book needs to be finished by tomorrow. I figured it'd be better to come here than to keep making my own coffee." Misaki nodded and walked off to get a cup of coffee. He came back balancing a mug carefully on a platter. Barely anyone was in here so he could walk slowly. It was easy to find inspiration with someone like that around.


End file.
